megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne
Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne é o terceiro jogo da série Shin Megami Tensei, lançado para o PlayStation 2. O jogo se passa em um mundo pós-apocalíptico, infestado de demônios, que está à beira do renascimento, chamado de Concepção. Foi o primeiro jogo da série principal a ser lançado desde o lançamento original do Super Famicom de Shin Megami Tensei II, quase uma década antes. Nocturne foi altamente esperado e foi recebido com boas vendas após seu lançamento. Atlus Co, Ltd. eventualmente anunciou uma segunda versão de Nocturne, uma "Versão do Diretor", intitulada , aka: Maniax, a qual apresentou uma série de novas adições e ajustes. Essa versão foi usada para o lançamento Norte-Americano, bem como a versão PAL que foi chamada de Shin Megami Tensei III: Lucifer's Call. O lançamento de Maniax contou com Dante da série Devil May Cry da Capcom como um companheiro opcional e um arco de história. Uma edição posterior, chamada de "Chronicle Edition", foi lançada com uma versão limitada de Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou vs. King Abbadon no Japão. Esse lançamento contava com Raidou e seu ajudante felino Gouto no lugar de Dante. História Em Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, o jogador toma o papel de um jovem o qual é envolvido no apocalipse enquanto visitava sua professora doente, Yuko Takao, com seus dois colegas Chiaki Hayasaka e Isamu Nitta. O jogador deve sobreviver no Mundo Vórtice com os novos poderes e capacidades dadas ao protagonista através dos Magatama obtidos de Lúcifer. Com esses poderes, o jogador recebe a oportunidade de se alinharem com uma Razão que decidirá o que o mundo se tornará. Personagens :Veja Também: Lista de Personagens de Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne O Demi-fiend - O protagonista que pode ser nomeado pelo jogador. Após a Concepção, o destino lhe confere a capacidade de alterar esse novo mundo. Logo após o começo do jogo, ele é transformado em um demônio, ainda que mantendo seu coração humano. O Demi-fiend é também um chefe opcional em Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Chiaki Hayasaka - Uma amiga do protagonista que é de uma família rica. Ela sobrevive ao apocalipse e vagueia sobre as ruínas de Tóquio procurando por poder. Ela eventualmente decide dar vida a Razão de Yosuga, onde somente os fortes sobrevivem e mantêm o poder sobre aqueles que são fracos. Isamu Nitta - Outro dos amigos do protagonista que sobreviveu a Concepção, Isamu segue a Razão de Musubi, uma filosofia focada na individualidade. Hikawa - Hikawa é o chefe da Corporação Cybers, bem como do Culto de Gaea. Ele é o principal responsável por enviar o mundo ao seu fim, e ele fiz isso para que pudesse o recriar baseado em seus ideias, os quais ele chama de Shijima. Ele pode evocar demônios e começa a Assembléia de Nihilo, onde eles trabalham para criar um mundo de silêncio. Yuko Takao - Também conhecida como a Donzela. Yuko é a professora do protagonista, bem como um membro do Culto de Gaea de Hikawa. Ela participou na Concepção, para que pudesse criar um mundo de liberdade, mas acbou descobrindo que era apenas uma ferramente de Hikawa. Ela batalha para encontrar sua Razão, enquanto é cegamente guiada pela "deusa" Aradia. Jyoji Hijiri - Um repórter para uma revista que cobre o oculto. Ele parece ter sobrevivido o apocalipse e tenta impedir Hikawa de completar seus planos. Hijiri estuda os terminais em cada cidade, esperando aprender mais sobre eles. Ele é de grande ajuda no inicio em recolher informações e o guiar através da Rede Amala, mas ele logo se torna obsessivo com a Rede, o deixando em situações complexas. Futomimi - Ele é o líder dos Manikins. Ele tem a habilidade de ver o futuro próximo. Sakahagi - Sakahagi é um Manikin violento, o qual esfola sua própria raça pra fazer roupas para si mesmo. Ele tem um sonho de se tornar o rei dos demônios. O Jovem e a Velha - Esses dois aparecem diversas vezes no Mundo Vórtice. Eles são responsáveis por darem ao protagonista seus poderes demoníacos, com a esperança d eque o herói mantivesse o jovem "entretido". O Velho e a Jovem - Esses dois sentam na parte mais profunda do Labirinto de Amala, mas podem ouvir e conversar com outros através de vários buracos. A mulher conhece muitos secretos sobre as pessoas e os lugares, e encoraja o jogador a conseguir o Candelabro e alcançar o fundo do labirinto, como o Velho deseja. Dante - Ele sobrevive ao apocalipse e é contratado por um estranho para caçar o Demi-fiend, aparecendo somente em Nocturne Maniax. Ele é também considerado um dos Fiends, já que ele possui um Candelabro. Dante é da série de jogos Devil May Cry da Capcom. Ele também pode ser visto em Viewtiful Joe da Capcom. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV - O personagem principal da série Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha, junto com seu ajudante Gouto-Douji. Ele substitui Dante em Nocturne Maniax Chronicle. Jogabilidade Batalha O sistema de batalha funciona como o tradicional combate de RPG em turnos, mas com uma exceção importante: Nocturne introduz um novo elemento na forma de Ícones de Turno. Cada personagem que participa em combate, amigo e inimigo, fornece uma ou mais Ícones de Turnos (mais geralmente sendo chefes) representados no canto superior direito da tela. A regra por trás desse sistema é que qualquer ação, como atacar, usar habilidades, itens, conversar com demônios e comandos de evocação, normalmente custam um ícone completo, mas se um combatente acertar um golpe crítico, explorar a fraqueza do seu oponente ou passar sua faze de ação, seu turno será considerado como utilizado apenas pela metade, o que é marcado por um Ícone cintilante. Esses meios turnos permitem que um personagem faça qualquer coisa que um turno normal permite, mas ele sempre expirará, mesmo que uma opção de "meia turno" seja novamente selecionada. No entanto, se ações que resultam em que apenas metade de um turno seja usado continuem, quaisquer turnos completos serão mudados para meio turnos antes de qualquer meio turno ser utilizado. Esse sistema de batalha de recompensa e punição em dobro, recebeu críticas geralmente boas entre jogadores de RPG devido à extrema dificuldade dele e à necessidade de lutar de forma "inteligente". Até agora, combate de ícones de Turno foi utilizado em Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei IV e, embora ligeiramente alterado, Persona 3 e Persona 4. Conversa com Demônios Um tema-chave em Nocturne é a conversa e negociação com demônios. Com o Demi-fiend pode apenas (normalmente) ter um ícone de turno por conta própria, ele deve ganhar aliados para lutarem ao seu lado, a fim de ter uma maior chande de sobreviver. A negociação com demônios é um sistema único, no qual o usuário (geralmente, embora não sempre, o Demi-fiend) tenta persuadir um demônio inimigo a se juntar a sua equipe. Existem duas restrições na negociação: 1. Deve haver ao menos um espaço em aberto no estoque da equipe. 2. Não pode haver um demônio da mesma espécie na equipe (ou seja, você não poder recrutar um Power se já possui um em sua equipe). Os requisitos para o recrutamento de demônios variam de acordo com sua raça, gênero e afiliação. Por exemplo, alguns demônios (como Incubi ou Succubi) podem ser subornados com dinheiro ou itens, enquanto outros (como Anjos ou Arcanjos) podem apenas fazer uma pergunta filosófica ("Você inveja como as plantas vivem?"). Alguns podem ser seduzidos por um discurso bonito, alguns gostam de serem bajulados e alguns vão até mesmo se juntar sem hesitar. No entanto, alguns podem se recusar a se unir com base em ideais opostos (Tyrants, Deities, Raptors, Megami e Viles), níveis mais altos, porque eles não estão com vontade ou porque simplesmente não podem entender a fala humana (Foul, Haunt e Wilder). A negociação com demônios, no entanto, é radicalmente alterada quando a "lua", Kagutsuchi, está cheia, pois faz com que os demônios fiquem agitados e bêbados com poder. A conversa com demônios sempre falhará contra os chefes, quaisquer demônios que habitam o Labirinto de Amala e quaisquer demônios enfrentados na Rede Amala (embora às vezes se juntem por vontade própria). Magatama O personagem principal ganha suas habilidades através do uso de Magatama. Magatama são parasitas vivos que concedem ao anfitrião poderes demoníacos que refletem como acesso a uma variedade de habilidades. Há um total de 25 Magatamas no jogo. Aumentar o nível de um Magatama também pode afetar conversas demoníacas com tipos de demônios em particular. O Magatama funciona da seguinte forma: # Quando o herói passa de nível e está equipado com um Magatama, ele pode aprender uma habilidade e o Magatama pode se tornar Wild. # A fim de aprender uma habilidade, o herói deve ter o level pré-requisito ou maior que está listado no Magatama. (Exemplo: A fim de aprender Rampage você deve estar no level 10 ou maior ao passar de nível com seu Magatama.) # Após passar de nível, o Magatama poder se tornar Wild. Isso será um efeito aleatório, como um aumento de cura ou status. Existem também efeitos ruins, como ganhar status negativos. O personagem principal só é permitido ter 8 habilidades. Se ele alcançar o limite e deseja aprender novas habilidades, ele deve substituir uma de suas antigas habilidades com a nova. Uma faceta única do Magatama é a capacidade de alterar o "Título" do personagem principal. A área onde a raça de um demônio (ou família) é listada, o personagem principal é "Fiend" por padrão. No entanto, através do domínio de alguns Magatama, esse título muda. Para o personagem principal, no entanto, não é a sua raça mudando, mas apenas o seu título, já que ele é considerado como um dos Fiends da história (embora ele seja apenas metade), independentemente do título. Todos os Magatama estão afiliados a um dos três tipos: Trevas, Neutro e Luz. Conforme o personagem principal domina um Magatama, o tipo que ele dominou mais é selecionado como seu título. Na maior parte, o título do personagem principal é cosmético e não afeta a jogabilidade. A única exceção é durante o Terceiro Kalpa do Labirinto de Amala, onde o título do personagem principal determina qual das três portas ele pode entrar. Mudança dos Predecessores Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne é o produto de um longo período de desenvolvimento entre os jogos Shin Megami Tensei. Muitos outros jogos como Megami Ibunroku Persona, Majin Tensei e Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner parecem ter influenciado Nocturne. # Sem visão em primeira pessoa por padrão. Shin Megami Tensei e Shin Megami Tensei II usavam visões em primeira pessoa fixas nas dungeons. Em Nocturne, a visão em primeira pessoa é apenas utilizável após completar o jogo ao menos uma vez, e pode ser ativada e desativada como o jogador desejar. No entanto, as batalhas são sempre em terceira pessoa. # Poucos humanos. Os jogados lançados entre SMT II e Nocturne todos tinham mais enfase na ações humanas, em vez dos demônios. # Um novo sistema de batalha. Os jogos Megaten clássicos tinham um sistema de turno simples, onde personagens atacavam em um round baseado em sua velocidade. Nocturne possui um sistema de turno diferente chamado de sistema Turn Press. Nesse sistema, o jogador recebe Ícones de Turno igual ao tamanho de sua equipe (embora um evento especial permita ao jogador ganhar um ícone de turno extra) e pode reusar alguns deles por acetar Golpes Críticos ou por explorar as fraquezas elementais dos inimigos. Em contraste, se o ataque for anulado ou refletido, o jogador perdeu alguns ou todos seus ícones de turno, baseado na severidade da defesa. Isso também se aplica aos inimigos. # Um novo sistema de alinhamento. Os antigos jogos Shin Megami Tensei possuíam duas facções da Lei e do Caos em oposição, com o jogador escolhendo seu lado no conflito. O jogador também podia seguir um caminho de Neutralidade. Em Nocturne, o novo sistema de alinhamento permite ao jogador se juntar a uma das três Razões ou com outras facções, ou com nenhuma delas. # Nova ambientação. Os jogos Shin Megami Tensei sempre se focaram no poder dos deuses que travavam guerra na Terra, com holocaustos nucleares e opressões religiosas dos demônios. Nocturne does this differently by introducing the concept of a Vortex World, a world in a state of chaotic limbo that hasn't had its natural laws selected yet. # Gráficos cel-shading. Os gráficos em Nocturne são completamente 3D e cel-shaded. Diferenças das Versões As diferenças entre a versão original e as versões posteriores são as seguinte: ;Maniax : *Uma nova introdução. *A adição do Labirinto de Amala e a adição dos Fiends. *Um novo verdadeiro final demoníaco. *Um bônus por manter seu primeiro demônio na equipe (Pixie). *Dante de Devil May Cry 2: você o enfrenta e pode tê-lo na sua equipe se certas condições forem cumpridas. *A opção de permitir que diversos chefes anteriormentes infusíveis se juntem a sua equipe. *A opção de enfrentar e mais tarde recrutar a ajuda de Beelzebub e Metatron. *Pierce foi adicionada como uma nova habilidade. *Diversos ajustes no balanceamento do jogo (reduziu emboscadas, reduziu taxa de morte instantânea, etc.) *Nível de dificuldade selecionável (Normal ou Difícil) *Eliminação do Modo Debug. ;Maniax Chronicle : *Raidou Kuzunoha, o XIV, junto com Gouto-Doji, substituem Dante como potenciais aliados do Demi-fiend. Houveram também inúmeras mudanças em nomes durante o processo de localização: ;Nomes/Locais : ;Raças de Demônios : Prêmios RPGamer 2004 Resultados dos Leitores *Melhor do PS2 - Terceiro Lugar *Gráficos - Menção Honrosa *História - Menção Honrosa *Melhor Jogo - Menção Honrosa RPGfan 2004 Escolha dos Editores *Rob Bogdanowicz - Terceiro Lugar *Tim Duong - Segundo Lugar *John McCarroll - Terceiro Lugar G4tv 2004 *RPG do Ano - Ganhador Galeria Curiosidades * O jogo possuía um subtítulo provisório diferente antes do lançamento do jogo final: Shin Megami Tensei III: Vortex, como visto na galeria acima, uma referência ao Mundo Vórtice. * Ao contrário de seus predecessores, Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne parece tomar muito emprestado do Zoroastrismo para representar simbolicamente os trabalhos filosóficos de Friedrich Nietzsche. * O jogo foi designado com o "Caos" como seu tema, em contraste com o tema do jogo anterior de "Lei". * Esse é o primeiro, a até agora o único jogo em toda a franquia a ser oficialmente traduzido para o Francês e o Alemão.